passing the torch
by myheadsinthegalaxy
Summary: A tester! please tell me what you think! Summary: Jack has daughter... who's Canadian! How did that happen! Rated T for safety reasons
1. Chapter 1

**New story! I started watching torchwood and decided I want to write a story about captain Jack daughter. You know if he had a kid. Of all the people he's done it with wouldn't you think he'd have a kid somewhere? So this is my story. I don't know how many chapters there will be or will it go. I'm just going with the breeze, as my BFF Luann would say. So here we go! Also, the daughters Canadian, Cuz the mom's British, he's American and so I'm like lets bring in another nationality. Takes place way after miracle day and has nothing to do with previous events. All right… now we can start.**

Jack entered the house in Hamilton Ontario Canada. How the hell he got there, he had no idea. One minute he was in a bar on some plant he couldn't remember (to drunk to remember) where.

"Canada, wow." In all the places he has been, he has never been to Canada. He figured he was brought to this spot for reason and he wanted to find out why. He pulled out his Webley Mk. And walked towards the door. Making it there he found the door to wide open already.

"Someone's been here already." He mumbled to himself, walking inside. He took it all in, the living room which once was beautiful but now had overturned couches and a smashed glass table, or the kitchen with the blood all over it.

_Oh God. _ He thought. _Blood everywhere, but then where's the body? _ He started to look around frantically for it. Jack needed to know where it was. The proof that it wasn't what he thinks it is, because if it is, he has been gone for way to long.

In his desperate search for the body he didn't hear the person come up the stairs from the basement till it was too late.

"H-h-hands u-up. P-p-please state y-y-your name a-a-and organza-a-ation." Obviously the girl who was pointing the Sphinx gun at him (impressive for a girl who looks so small) was not use to using it or even holding it and Jack used it to his advantage by pulling out his Webley and pointing it at her.

" How about you go first." He winked

" How about not." Someone said behind him and heard a clicking noise coming from the same direction. He whirled around to face his opponent and came face to face with a Flintlock pistol, and not just anyone pistol. The one he was kilt with when he was first recruited to Torchwood long, long ago.

" Don't worry Captain Harkness I know who you are." She smiled. He looked at his assailant who was only a young girl maybe 19. "See you soon?" and then she shot him.

**This is just a small taste of what I want to do but I want to see how it will go over first. So if you want to review, follow, favourite or whatever else you want and please point out mistakes! Because I feel like I messed up the Flintlock business! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty! So a few hours ago I uploaded the little prequel taste of something or other that I made for people to review. Yes! I know I didn't give enough time for reviews, follows favourites yada yada yada. But sitting here, watching the nerdist, the almighty Johnsons, and doctor who; I decided if I want to write I shall write. To me it doesn't matter if you read it or not, I know I got my story up. I tried! And really that's all I can do. So here here! To everyone who reads this story **

Previously 

" How about you go first." He winked

" How about not." Someone said behind him and heard a clicking noise coming from the same direction. He whirled around to face his opponent and came face to face with a Flintlock pistol, and not just anyone pistol. The one he was kilt with when he was first recruited to Torchwood long, long ago.

" Don't worry Captain Harkness I know who you are." She smiled. He looked at his assailant who was only a young girl, maybe 19. "See you soon?" and then she shot him.

WHAT HAPPENED WHILE HE WAS DEAD

Edwin came running up the stairs with a worried look on his face with his Glock in his hand. "I heard gun shots…" He looked down at the body on the ground and the Flintlock in Mairs' hand " Not again Mair, You know how much Darcy hates it when you use your gun." And he was right. Darcy was strong, if she wasn't she wouldn't be part of Torchwood International but she liked to give everything second chances so she would shoot a person in the arm or leg. But Mair on the other hand will use her gun only to kill. So she never actually really uses her guns, she would just have them with her to… well, look scary.

"Don't worry Eddie, This one doesn't die." Mair said as she prodded him with her foot. "How did the autopsy go of the couple?" She changed the topic quickly. In the corner, Darcy was staring at the body, trying to except the person was dead.

"Death by weevil." He said solemnly.

"Have we found it yet?"

"No." Darcy spoke up from the corner. "It got away. Mar, what do you mean by it doesn't die?"

"Just like I said, it doesn't die."

"Who is he?" asked Edwin holstering his gun.

"Captain Jack Harkness from Torchwood 3."

"No way! Really that's him?" Darcy ran over from the corner and knelt down by his face and started poking it.

" Hey! Might want to move away dare, he should-" But Mair was cut off from Jack springing up into a sitting position gasping for breath, hit his head with Darcy's and causing her to fall onto her back.

"Shit! Someone has a hard forehead!" Darcy yelled out from the ground, clutching her nose. "Fuck! I think you broke it!" The captain only just stared at them.

JACK

Jack woke up surrounded by a group of young people and pounding sensation in his head. But he guess that's because he hit his head on that very beautiful, small, blonde haired girl who was poking his- "Hey! That very attractive blonde over there" he winked at her causing her to blush. " Was poking me in the face and that is just rude. Who pokes a dead man in the face?" and Darcy blushed more.

"Darcy's sorry. To her it's quite exciting meeting you. After all you're the famous Jack Harkness! The starter of the new Torchwood." Mair said a little sarcastically.

"Excuse me. If you don't mind, I'd like to get back to the lab to get these blood samples done please! There may pattern with the attacks and I need to find out. Edwin said annoyed.

"And I have a damn broken nose if anyone cares!" yelled an angry Darcy. Jack realized that he had under estimated the blonde also known as Darcy. She seemed to be able to get angry easily but doesn't like to shoot people. _ Interesting. _ The girl who seems to lead the trio spoke up. "Edwin pull the car around, we will be outside in 5 minutes. Dare, go see if you can find anything else before we leave. Jack and I will be outside having a chat. And with that they all dispersed. She dragged the Captain outside onto the front porch.

"What the hell do you think your doing here? You left, leaving Torchwood in disarrays with only 4 people to build it back up! And you come back, thinking you can just join back up with the international team? I don't think so!"

"Excuse me? I don't know what you're talking about! I didn't mean to come back! I just did!"

" Fine your coming back with us. We have to contact Torchwood 1 to see what will happen with you." He could obviously see that this girl really detested him and he didn't know why. Before he could ask why though the Edwin kid pulled the car around. He figured he was the medical examiner of the team. He could already see the reflections of his team in his own. Just thinking that way made him depressed. He could never have his team back. No more Ianto, no more Gwen, and no more Owen and Tosh. As he looked upon this group hoping they would never repeat their mistakes, hoping they new what a gift they had in each other.

"Mair! There was nothing of relevance. I'm good to go." So that was the girls' name. It was probably mentioned earlier and he was just not paying attention. He always really liked the Mair.

**So love it? Hate it? Let me know in reviews! Also, if you catch any errors let me know! Creative criticism is always welcomed! **


	3. Chapter 3

Previously

Just thinking that way made him depressed. He could never have his team back. No more Ianto, no more Gwen, and no more Owen and Tosh. As he looked upon this group hoping they would never repeat their mistakes, hoping they new what a gift they had in each other.

"Mair! There was nothing of relevance. I'm good to go." So that was the girls' name. It was probably mentioned earlier and he was just not paying attention. He always really liked the name Mair.

NOW TO THE STORY

Jack sat in the back seat with the girl, Darcy. She seemed very happy to be sitting by him and kept asking him questions like "Really? You don't die?" and "Exactly how old are you?" Neither question he answered though. Everyone seemed to know his past and how he started Torchwood so what people didn't know he was planning on keeping private.

They arrived at an old, very small, abandoned house. It was just off the main road and was blocked by a covering of trees. This was much different to the old subway station his team was situated in.

"Welcome to our cozy little house." Ed smiled wickedly "Make yourself comfortable on the moth eaten couch." And then he disappeared into the house with his large black bag.

"Don't worry, he's joking." Giggled Darcy, grabbing his hand and dragging him with her. Mair just followed behind with a scowl on her face. She wasn't very excited to have him here. She has to contact Torchwood one and go through the dreaded protocols, which interfered with her very minimal social life. For crying out loud she was a seventeen-year-old girl! Yes, she could pull off a good twenty once and while if she wore the right make up and held herself in proper way but it didn't mean she had to act that way every day. She was still in high school! Torchwood had started recruiting teens a few years ago when they realized that the average age of death for an agent was thirty-five. Luckily for them (not so much for her) that she was remaining that age for a long time.

Mair entered the little house, finding that Darcy and Edwin had already disappeared to "the lab" to find Nick. The only person who remained was Jack, waiting in the decaying front room. " Come on then." Mair flicked her head towards the closet door. " In ya go." She opened the door revealing a very modern elevator. "Welcome to Torchwood International! This is sector five and we cover all of central Canada." Mair said in mock enthusiasm. She jammed her finger in the circular button labeled with an L.

"Torchwood international? I can say I never heard of it." Jack was actually surprised they expanded this far.

"They only started this program after you left. More and more rifts kept on appearing everywhere and countries didn't know how to deal with them so they asked Britain, Torchwood practically, if they could have some people they trained be brought here. Interesting fact, we are the first team to have all its members still in high school." Proud as Mair was of her teams success at such a young age for Torchwood agents, she wished she could've spared her team from this life and let them have a normal one filled with dating, partying and only caring for finals. Jack was about to say something when the elevator came to a sudden stop and the doors opened without a sound. Nick was the first to spot them.

"You know, Dare and Ed are going to be upset with you. You ruined their fun."

"Its just fun to them Nick, does not mean its fun to our visitors, why do you think we don't have many of them." She giggled. This was the first time he heard the girl laugh since he was brought to this city.

"Because we are a top secret organization and people are not supposed to know about it."

"Keep reminding me Nick!" Mair said walking away. "One day I might just forget." Mair got a smile from Nick for that and one from Jack too but she didn't notice it. She led Jack up a few stairs to platform that was surrounded by computers and had a desk in the center facing towards them. Sitting at it was Darcy who was poring over papers with mathematical figures on them. She wore glasses over her hazel eyes and her blonde hair cascaded down over her face. She looked up when she heard someone approaching.

" Hey May! Just came up with that rhyme-ee thing, since you need proper nickname and all, so hey may! Isn't that just brilliant!" Darcy was smiling proudly like that was the most complicated equation on her papers and she solved it. In reply Mair went "Hey is for horses and the last time I checked Ed was well…not a horse… so my comeback just back fired because he's more of a pig." Darcy forced out a laugh and Jack just stood there confused. Everyone (but Jack) knew it was hard for Mair to form jokes but when she tried people appreciated it because she was trying to be there friend and not a recluse. Mair gave a small smile to Darcy. "I should probably get going, I still need to call the head offices and get ready for my date!" then she skipped off. Jack mouth dropped open.

**And I end here! ** **I'm tired and want to go to bed.**

**Read and review please.**

**Xoxoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

Previously

" Hey May! Just came up with that rhyme-ee thing, since you need proper nickname and all, so hey may! Isn't that just brilliant!" Darcy was smiling proudly like that was the most complicated equation on her papers and she solved it. In reply Mair went "Hey is for horses and the last time I checked Ed was well…not a horse… so my comeback just back fired because he's more of a pig." Darcy forced out a laugh and Jack just stood there confused. Everyone (but Jack) knew it was hard for Mair to form jokes but when she tried people appreciated it because she was trying to be there friend and not a recluse. Mair gave a small smile to Darcy. "I should probably get going, I still need to call the head offices and get ready for my date!" then she skipped off. Jacks mouth dropped open.

NOW TO THE STORY

Jack wondered around the there "offices". He didn't know what to call it exactly; there was living area's in the western part of the base, in the eastern there was a kitchen, where Nick practically lived and Bathrooms off to the south. In the center of the room it was all the workstations for Darcy and Edmund and Mairs' office up the stairs on the balcony.

"So who do you think the hottie she's going out with name is?" Nick, Darcy, and Edmund were all crowded around the coffee maker gossiping about Mairs date and overheard the last part.

"I dunno, someone from school maybe?" Darcy replied. "I hope it's the really cute guy she was talking to earlier today. He was smoking!" Jack wondered where Torchwood got these people; they were barely out of high school and by the looks of how Marcy kept on talking about guys, they were still hormonal. What happened to getting good researchers, people who would put the job before their social life?

"… She's coming" Hearing the last few words of the sentence Jack turned around to see Mair descending the stairs in a red and grey floral sleeveless dress, simple grey heels and a grey handbag. Her hair was in perfect waves being held back by a plain red hair band. Seeing Mair he felt very protective of her and wanted to tell her to put a jacket on over her bare shoulders.  
"The heads have been called and will be arriving in a few days time to see Captain Jack." She addressed them like if he weren't in the room. "Now while I go out to dinner I expect that you guys will clean out the fridge, and start organizing the living room. We need to leave a good impression." And with that she turned on her heals and started to walk towards to the elevator. Right before she entered she teetered on heels and almost fell over. Nick and Ed started snickering and Darcy looked defeated. "Don't. Say. A. Word." Then Mair stomped her way into the elevator.

"You know I tried so hard to teach her walk properly in those." Darcy sighed before picking up magazines that were strewn all over the coffee table and kitchen tables. Jack looked up at the elevator wondering what he got himself into.

THE DATE

Mair walked out of the little house and down to the corner of the street. She had told her date, Blake, to pick her up here. He was new at school and was really rich, so she was taken by surprised when he started to take an interest in her at school. At first, she tried to keep her distance. She was never good with relationships and the ones she did had lasted shortly and ended abruptly. Then he wouldn't go away and soon enough they were making out in the bathroom and so here she was setting herself up for heartbreak. A nice breeze had started up and she closed her eyes and spreading her arms wide to enjoy the wind.

"Hey, are you ready?" Without her noticing Blake had pulled up in front of her in a Honda CR-Z with the window rolled down. "Yah, most def." She smiled at him biting her lower lip. If she didn't know any better she would think she was nervous and really she was. "Great lets go! I got us a great table at Bistro, you know the one on Locke?"

"That sounds delicious." Mair couldn't stop smiling; she hadn't been on a date for along time. "Well then get in. We don't have all night." Blake replied, smiling back. Mair opened the door and swung inside the car. "Lead me away!" she giggled.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE**

If anyone wants to see what the date outfit that Mair is wearing, I will post a link on my profile page! Just click the name besides the title (myheadsinthegalaxy) and the link will be on the top of the page.


End file.
